


Uma Situação (In)Comum (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Poções, Slytherin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Era mais um dia comum de aulas para os estudantes de Hogwarts. Gryffindors e Slytherins estavam esperando a chegada do Pr. Snape, para mais uma aula de Poções naquela semana, quando Draco decide xingar o trio de ouro e Harry reage. Que irá acontecer?





	Uma Situação (In)Comum (completa)

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Aqui está uma one shot para vocês. Li um post no facebook em que a pessoa se perguntava qual seria a reação de Snape ao escutar Draco ofendendo a mãe de Harry, e esse foi o resultado. Espero que gostem. Bjs :D

Os alunos do quinto ano estavam em frente à sala de Poções, esperando a chegada do professor Snape. Encostados em paredes opostas, Gryffindors e Slytherins se ignoravam mutuamente. Harry conversava em surdina com seus amigos, todos traziam mochilas e bolsas em seus ombros, onde tinham seus materiais para a aula.  
O corredor da masmorra era frio e sombrio, com tochas iluminando o caminho. Muitos dos Gryffindors, não estando habituados ao frio que se fazia naquele local, tremiam ligeiramente, enquanto os Slytherins usavam casacos confortáveis e cachecóis verdes enrolados no pescoço, e se sentiam confortáveis.  
Draco observava o trio de ouro com desprezo, torcendo o nariz como sua mãe quando se encontrava perto de algo malcheiroso. Aborrecido com a demora do professor, decidiu provocar seus colegas rivais. Falou em voz alta e arrastada, atraindo a atenção sobre si.

– É pena que o Professor Snape nunca mais chegue – Comentou – Esse cheiro ruim está me incomodando.  
Os Gryffindors pararam de conversar, observando o Slytherin com raiva em seus rostos. Harry e Ron se afastaram instintivamente da parede e Hermione os agarrou pelos braços, sua voz ecoando pelo corredor sinistro:

– Não vale a pena, garotos. Ele não merece vossa atenção.  
– Ninguém quer saber sua opinião, sua sangue ruim! – Exclamou Draco com desprezo e os restantes Gryffindors se afastaram, alguns chocados com suas palavras. Retiraram as varinhas de seus bolsos, prontos para atacar.  
Os olhos cor de chocolate de Hermione se estreitaram ao escutar o apelido ofensivo, mas continuava agarrando seus amigos com força. Temia que Snape chegasse naquele momento e que lhes retirasse pontos.

– Veja como fala de Hermione, Malfoy! – Exclamou Ron, suas orelhas vermelhas pela raiva que sentia, e o Slytherin se virou para ele, seus olhos cinzas brilhando maliciosamente:  
– Cale a boca, Weasley. – Falou, olhando para o ruivo com altivez – Você deve estar mesmo desesperado por atenção para proteger essa sangue ruim. Mas, nada me admira, já que o cheiro dela deve lembrar sua casa.

Os Slytherins se riram zombeteiramente das palavras de Draco, enquanto Dean e Seamus se aproximaram de Ron e o agarraram pelo braço, ajudando Hermione.  
– Cale a boca, Malfoy. – Rosnou Dean, furioso com o ataque verbal e covarde que seus colegas estavam sofrendo. Draco o ignorou e olhou para Harry, seu rosto pálido, iluminando pelas tochas das paredes, demonstrava o prazer que estava sentindo com o que estava falando. Deu um passo à frente e comentou, com voz arrastada:

– Você também deve estar habituado, Potter – Harry o olhava com raiva, seus olhos esmeraldas brilhavam ameaçadoramente na direção do Slytherin – Afinal, aquele muquifo que é a casa dos Weasleys deve lembrar sua mãe, aquela sangue ruim....

Harry sentiu a raiva explodindo em seu peito com a ofensa de Malfoy contra sua mãe. Ignorando os gritos em seu redor, se atirou contra seu colega com o punho fechado e lhe deu um soco no rosto.  
Draco gritou com o choque pela ação de Potter e pela dor que atingiu sua bochecha. Olhou com raiva para o Gryffindor e exclamou:

– Meu pai vai ficar sabendo disso, Potter!

Harry, ignorando suas palavras, estava pronto para repetir o gesto novamente, quando a voz gélida de Snape ecoou pelo corredor:

– Que está acontecendo aqui? – Os alunos estremeceram ao escutar a voz do professor e Harry respirou fundo, sabendo que estava encrencado. Snape saiu das sombras e os estudantes olharam seu rosto pálido e seus olhos negros, que observavam minuciosamente o que estava acontecendo.  
– Potter me socou! – Exclamou Draco de imediato, dedurando seu colega, enquanto apontava para a bochecha, que começava ficando púrpura.

– Harry foi provocado, professor! - Exclamou Hermione rapidamente, defendendo seu colega. Os Slytherins olharam ameaçadoramente para ela, prometendo vingança, e os Gryffindors acenaram com a cabeça, concordando com suas palavras. – Ele chamou à mãe de Harry de ... – Hesitou, não conseguindo continuar. Era uma ofensa horrível para uma pessoa mencionar, e só uma pessoa ruim como Malfoy o dizia.  
Snape avançou na direção dos Gryffindors, sua capa negra esvoaçando ameaçadoramente atrás de si. Neville se encolheu de imediato e os restantes colegas se encostavam à parede ao sentir a aula poderosa que emanava do professor. O Mestre de Poções olhou para Granger, esperando que ela continuasse, mas Hermione estava tão assustada com a animosidade do professor, que não conseguia. O silêncio era tenso e incômodo e muitos dos estudantes se remexiam, nervosos.  
– Chamou a mãe de Harry de sangue ruim. – Falou Seamus rapidamente, enquanto olhava para o chão de pedra.  
Sussurros abafados ecoaram pelo local ao escutarem a frase de Seamus. Todos observavam apreensivamente a reação do professor. Os olhos negros de Snape, normalmente opacos, brilharam misteriosamente, ao observar cada rosto pálido, iluminado pela luz fraca. Se virou para seu aluno, e perguntou, com voz fria e sem emoção:  
– É verdade o que disseram, Sr. Malfoy?

– Sim, senhor. - Respondeu Draco, com voz arrastada, mas um pouco intrigado. Sentia que seu professor estava reagindo de um modo esquisito. Snape sentia os olhares de seus estudantes sobre ele esperando uma reação. Com voz gélida falou, os assustando:

– É inconcebível que alunos com vossas idades ainda tenham atitudes tão infantis. – Os Gryffindors estavam quietos e os Slytherins apreensivos. Era raro receberem sermões de seu Chefe de Casa – Principalmente, falarem de pessoas que não se podem defender.  
– Mas, professor...? – Começou Parkinson, com sua voz fina e irritante, mas o olhar ferino de Snape a fez calar. O professor olhou para os olhos esmeraldas de Harry, vendo toda sua revolta.  
Ele tinha escutado toda a discussão desde o início, se tinha atrasado por uns minutos, para ir buscar uns apontamentos para a aula mas, ao entrar no corredor, escutou as ofensas de Draco contra Granger e Weasley. Avançou a passos silenciosos, vendo as expressões tensas dos Gryffindors. Ninguém tinha percebido sua presença. Parou em uma parte não iluminada do corredor, e esperou. Ao escutar as palavras ofensivas de Draco sobre Lily, sua respiração falhou e seus olhos se estreitaram de raiva.  
Estava pronto para se afastar da parede, quando viu Potter se afastando de seus amigos e dando um soco em Malfoy. Por uns momentos, se sentiu satisfeito, mas sabia que tinha de reagir, antes que seus Slytherins agissem por conta própria.  
Voltou a olhar para Draco e falou:

– Sr. Malfoy. – O Slytherin o fitou atentamente, de rosto impassivo – Por ter sido o senhor a começar essa discussão, serão retirados cinco pontos para os Slytherins.

– Cinco!? – Gritaram todos, chocados com as palavras do Mestre de Poções. Nunca o professor tinha retirado pontos à sua própria casa.  
– Mas, não pode fazer isso! – Exclamou Pansy, horrorizada. Cinco pontos eram o suficiente para perder a Taça das Casas.  
– Não posso, Srta. Parkinson? – Perguntou o Professor friamente – Creio que já acabei de o fazer. E, se continuarem com essa gritaria, retirarei mais.  
Os Slytherins se calaram, adotando expressões frias, mas resignadas. Estavam chocados com as palavras do professor.  
– Agora, vamos para a sala, pois já estamos atrasados. – E se virou para Draco, que o olhava abismado, e disse:

– Sr. Malfoy, vá até à enfermaria fazer um curativo. – Viu o olhar de raiva que seu aluno lhe deitou, antes de se afastar altivamente. Ignorando, o falatório atrás de si, retirou a varinha de dentro da manga das vestes e acenou com ela, abrindo a porta da sala. Entrou sem dizer uma palavra, sentindo seus alunos o seguindo.  
Os Gryffindors se entreolharam, espantados com que tinham presenciado, e Ron perguntou, um misto de choque e confusão percorrendo seu rosto sardento:

– Que acabou de acontecer?

– Não percebi. – Respondeu Harry, sem saber o que pensar. O que tinha visto era tão irreal, que não acreditava.  
– Snape tirou pontos a Malfoy? – Perguntou Dean, se sentindo da mesma forma que seus colegas.  
Hermione, pensando no que tinha presenciando, comentou, antes de entrar:

– Penso que o Pr. Snape defendeu você e sua mãe, Harry.  
Harry não soube o que responder e seguiu seus amigos. Nunca pensou que o morcegão das masmorras retirasse pontos à sua própria casa e, pensou que, talvez, ele tivesse mais sentimentos do que demostrava.

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Que pensam da história, gostaram, ou não? O que acharam do soco que Harry deu a Draco? E a reação de Snape? Me contem, por favor. Amei escrever essa one-shot. Bjs :D


End file.
